Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 087
"Blinded by the Light, Part 1", known as "Hang in There! Ojama Trio (First Part)" in the Japanese version, is the eighty-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on May 31, 2006 and in the United States on January 13, 2007. Summary Chazz Princeton defeats Gelgo, a Professional Duelist and wins his numerous Genex Medallions using his White Knight deck. He challenges Jaden Yuki to a Duel, to take place the next day. Jaden asks why Chazz isn't using his Ojama Trio cards, and Chazz responds that he has no idea what Jaden is talking about, but then says he vaguely recalls throwing out cards like that the the other day and thinks they landed in the ocean. Back at the White Dorm, Chazz is unable to remember why he even joined the Society of Light in the first place and can only vaguely remember the Ojamas. Bastion Misawa arrives and tells Chazz it's time for the meeting and reveals he has dyed his hair white. Chazz comments that he hasn't seen Sartorius lately, and Bastion responds that he heard a rumor he's been feeling fatigued. At the meeting, three Society of Light students make a brief speech about using the power of light to destroy the darkness. Bastion, Alexis Rhodes and the rest of the Society members are quite enthralled by the speech, while Chazz's mind wanders elsewhere. Meanwhile, Jaden is in the ocean by the shore, trying to find Chazz's Ojama cards. Later, Jaden is rebuilding his deck for his Duel with Chazz and the spirit of Lyman Banner contacts him. After questioning where he came from, Banner reveals that as his spirit attempted to pass on the afterlife, it was eaten by Pharaoh. He says he can't sleep because he is hearing a strange voice. His spirit leads Jaden to the well where Chazz had originally found "Ojama Black" and "Ojama Green". The three Ojama cards are there. They tell beg Jaden to save them from crabs that are attempting to cut them. The Ojama Trio asks if Jaden can help Chazz; and feel that if they returned to him at this point, he would just throw them away again. Jaden offers to put the Trio in his deck for his Duel with Chazz, which they accept, being excited about being able to fight beside Heroes. The next, day, Chazz and Jaden meet outside the main entrance to Duel Academy's main building, with Jaden bringing Chazz's old black uniform along with him. Chazz reaffirms his devotion to the Society of Light, but mentally feels strange at seeing the jacket, as some of his former memories return to him. Chazz dominates the early stages of the Duel, and Jaden is reduced to 400 Life Points. Featured Duels Chazz Princeton vs. Gelgo Duel already in progress. Chazz has "White Knight Swordsman" (1200/1200) on the field in Attack Position and 4000 Life Points. Gelgo's field is empty and he has 2600 Life Points. Gelgo's turn Gelgo draws "Marshmallon" and subsequently Normal Summons it (300/500) in Defense Position. Chazz's turn Chazz draws "White Knight Lancer" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1500/0) in Attack Position. He then activates "Infernal Gauntlet" and equips it to "White Knight Lancer". Now during the Battle Phase, Chazz can Tribute one monster besides "White Knight Lancer" to allow "White Knight Lancer" one additional attack in addition to its normal attack, however "White Knight Lancer" won't be allowed to attack directly. As Chazz enters his Battle Phase, he activates the effect of "Infernal Gauntlet" to Tribute "White Knight Swordsman" and allow "White Knight Lancer" to attack twice. Since "White Knight Swordsman" is now in the Graveyard, its effect raises the ATK of all face-up "White Knight" monsters by 300 ("White Knight Lancer": 1500 → 1800/0). "White Knight Lancer" attacks "Marshmallon". "Marshmallon" is not destroyed due to its effect, however "White Knight Lancer" then inflicts piercing damage to Gelgo (Gelgo 2600 → 1300). "White Knight Lancer" attacks "Marshmallon" again. "Marshmallon" is not destroyed due to its effect, however "White Knight Lancer" then inflicts piercing damage to Gelgo (Gelgo 1300 → 0). Jaden Yuki vs. Chazz Princeton Turn 1: Chazz Chazz draws "White Knight Swordsman" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1200/1200) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card ("The Sealed Gates"). Turn 2: Jaden Jaden draws. He then Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Sparkman" (1600/1400) in Attack Position. He then activates "Good Hero" to Special Summon "Ojama Yellow" (0/1000) from his Deck in Attack Position (as the ATK and DEF of "Ojama Yellow" are both at most 1000) and equip it with "Good Hero". Due to the effect of "Good Hero", "Ojama Yellow" gains 300 ATK for each face-up "Elemental Hero" on the field ("Ojama Yellow": 0 → 300/1000). "Sparkman" attacks and destroys "White Knight Swordsman" (Chazz 4000 → 3600). "Ojama Yellow" attacks directly (Chazz 3600 → 3300). Jaden then Sets a card ("Over Limit"). Turn 3: Chazz Chazz draws "White Knight Lancer" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1500/0) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of the "White Knight Swordsman" in Chazz's Graveyard, all White Knight monsters gain 300 ATK ("White Knight Lancer": 1500 → 1800/0). "White Knight Lancer" attacks and destroys "Ojama Yellow" (Jaden 4000 → 2500). Jaden then activates his face-down "Over Limit". Now while this card is face-up, Jaden can pay 500 Life Points to Special Summon a Normal Monster with 1000 or less ATK from either player's Graveyard as long as the monster he's summoning was destroyed in battle this turn. Jaden then uses the effect of "Over Limit" (Jaden 2500 → 2000) to Special Summon "Ojama Yellow" (0/1000) from his Graveyard in Defense Position. Turn 4: Jaden Jaden draws "Shield Attack". Jaden's hand contains "Ojama Green", "Ojama Black", and "Ojamandala". Jaden then Normal Summons "Ojama Green" (0/1000) in Defense Position and switches "Sparkman" to Defense Position. Turn 5: Chazz Chazz draws "Tribute to the Doomed" and subsequently activates it to discard "White Knight Swordsman" and destroy "Sparkman" ("White Knight Lancer": 1800 → 2100/0). "White Knight Lancer" attacks and destroys "Ojama Green". "White Knight Lancer" then inflicts piercing damage to Jaden (Jaden 2000 → 900). Chazz then Normal Summons "White Knight Gardna" (800/2000) in Defense Position. Jaden then uses the effect of "Over Limit" (Jaden 900 → 400) to Special Summon "Ojama Green" from his Graveyard (0/1000) in Defense Position. Turn 6: Jaden Jaden draws. He then Normal Summons "Ojama Black" (0/1000) in Defense Position. Jaden then activates "Ojama Delta Hurricane!!" to destroy all cards on Chazz's side of the field. Since "Sealed Gate" was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing Chazz to remove one "White Knight Swordsman", "White Knight Lancer" and "White Knight Gardna" in his Graveyard from play and Special Summon "White Knight Lord" (2000 → 2300/2000) in Attack Position. Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Differences in adaptations * In the Japanese version, Manjoume tells Judai that he has a score to settle with him, but doesn't remember what for, causing Judai to fall to the ground. In the dub, Chazz sarcastically asks Jaden if he was on another planet when Jaden asks for clarification if he's the one Chazz wants a rematch with. Jaden takes this literally, and Jaden falls to the ground (or was hit by Aster) as he realizes Chazz was being sarcastic. Notes